Access doors are used to allow an easy and clean access to walls and ceilings, floor and roof hatches, for maintenance or repair purposes for example.
Conventional access doors comprise a rigid frame secured to a door by hinges, and the frame needs to be nailed about an opening in the wall, ceiling or floor.
There is still a need in the art for adjustable frames and access doors.